


Rock and Roll on that 45

by hjbaltimore



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bad Puns, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscles, Panties, Panty Kink, Size Kink, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbaltimore/pseuds/hjbaltimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“If all the bad guys dressed like you, I might have to start letting ‘em win. Course, they wouldn’t have as nice an ass as you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Like you don’t use that line on </em>all<em> the girls.”</em></p><p> <br/>Steve comes home to a belated birthday gift in the form of lacy underwear, fishnet stockings, and a dirty talking one armed assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and Roll on that 45

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all those who have written balls out amazing crossdressing/feminization Stucky fics before me. I am the monster you've made of me
> 
>  
> 
> if you know me irl, stop reading now and never look me in the eyes again

“Howdy there, Captain Handsome.”

Steve dropped everything he was carrying. He didn’t even remember what it _was_ he was carrying either, but it must have been breakable because he heard a faint shattering noise that he decided to very purposely ignore.

“Buck…”

“You gonna leave a pretty girl waiting, Rogers? With your mouth hanging wide open? Awfully rude of you. No wonder you haven't have a steady date since Carter.”

Bucky was sitting in a way that could only be described as ‘absurdly lewd’; legs wide apart, one on the couch arm and the other hanging off the edge of the cushion. A pair of pumps dangled off his feet. His long hair was tied back in what must have been, maybe a few hours ago, a neat little bun, but was now messy and loosely tucked up against Bucky’s neck. Straining over his broad chest, a plain black tank top with spaghetti straps that in no way even pretended to hide the light pink lace underneath. The light pink lace that was-

Oh god. Bucky was wearing a bra. A specially made men’s bra, given how perfectly snug it sat against his pecs.

Steve wanted to throw up. In a good way. The best possible way. It was a very conflicting feeling.

Bucky set down the empty beer bottle he’d be mouthing at, and in two short steps stood eye to eye with Steve.

“Happy birthday, knockout.”

He gripped Steve’s chin and tilted both their heads for a kiss, which Steve accepted eagerly. In the split second before he closed his eyes and dove in, Steve noticed Bucky’d even bother to paint his nails. It was sloppy and clipped and just a plain shade of black but it fit in a way Steve had never even considered. They let go only when they were both gasping for breath.

“My… my birthday was two weeks ago.”

“I know. I was there.”

“So what- what’s all this?”

“Clearly you’re losing some brain cells in your old age, because I seem to remember us spending the whole day tracking down Master Man.”

“The team threw me a party the next day.”

“I couldn’t exactly give you your present in front of an audience, could I? And we’d been busy everyday since. Now, you gonna take care of me, or what?”

“Yes sir. Yes _ma’am_ .”

“Ooh. Such a gentleman,” he purred. “So. Your place, or mine?”

Steve lifted Bucky off his feet and moved in for another kiss. Bucky wrapped his massive thighs around Steve’s tiny waist and threw his arms over his shoulders. Steve had one hand on the small of Bucky’s back and the other hiking up Bucky’s ridiculously short pleated plaid skirt. Of _course_ he was wearing panties, too. Steve was torn between breaking the kiss to see if they matched the bra, and letting himself suffocate as Bucky sucked the life out of him.

He tried to drop Bucky as gently as he could on their bed, but there was just no graceful way of handling Bucky’s bulk. The man didn’t have to punch anyone in a fight so much as just swing his torso around and knock out anything in his way with those goddamn huge arms of his. Watching Bucky in battle was truly a kind of religious experience; the contrast with his feminine get up at present was almost hysterically surreal. Steve dipped down and went straight for another tonguing. His left hand slid up to cup Bucky’s head while the right slipped under the edge of the lacy panties, teasing him one finger at a time.

Bucky twitched his hips upwards, the gears and plates shifting and groaning on his left arm as he tried to restrain from grinding up into Steve’s hand.

Steve wiped away some smudged mascara under Bucky’s eye, only to notice the smears of peach lipstick trailing from his own chest and upwards.

“Make-up too? Jesus, Buck.”

“Go big or go home, Rogers. ‘Sides, you love it.”

“I love _you_. But this is a really, really nice bonus.”

Bucky flipped them both over. His hair tie had fallen out, and his hair boxed both their faces away, so they had only each other to look at. Bucky went to caress Steve’s cheek, when Steve suddenly grabbed his hand mid air. Bucky flinched, suppressing an instinct to split Steve’s lip wide open. Steve, instead of looking scared, or heaven forbid apologetic, just smirked back playfully. He relaxed his grip and begged, low and needy, “Please. I want your other hand.”

Bucky exhaled probably thirty years worth of stress. “Goddammit, Steve. I nearly tore your damn face off.”

“When we first started all this, you told me ‘not to handle you with kiddie gloves’. And it’s fine. Look.”

Unconsciously, he’d threaded his metal fingers with Steve’s flesh ones, rather than smashing the fragile little bones into dust. Steve pulled Bucky’s hand to his mouth, and kissed all the way from the knuckles to just past his wrist.

“Love you,” he mumbled.

Bucky let out a nervous laugh. “Okay, fine. Just warn me next time.”

“You would’ve tried to talk your way out of it. I love every part of you, Buck.”

He rolled his eyes. “Tch. I think you’re really just a kinky little shit who likes scary metal prostheses all up in your naughty bits," he said, wiggling his fingers. "You big buff weirdo." He caressed Steve’s jaw line, slowly, and pressed the tip of his metal thumb to Steve’s plump, red lower lip.

“S-says the man dressed like a slut,” he stuttered, like his brain was short-circuiting.

"What’re you talking about,” Bucky swooped in for another sloppy kiss. “All the kids these days dress like this."

“God, I hope not.”

Bucky pulled away from Steve and slid off the bed. “Now hang on, stud. Let’s get undressed first. I didn’t steal Stark's credit card just so I could have a dirty old man like you mess up all my pretty, new underthings.”

“ _Bucky!_ You can’t-”

He choked on his own words before they could even form as Bucky pulled off his top in one swift motion. Suddenly he could see the bra in all its glory; cherry blossom pink lace with small satin bows as decoration, and strategically placed holes that showcased Bucky’ nipples.

“Like what you see?”

Steve moved his jaw, but nothing came out.

“You should take this time to get out of that ridiculously tight shirt. I mean for fucks sake, buy some clothes that fit you. I’ll lend you Stark’s card.”

Bucky bent over, carefully arching his back just so. The skirt was so short it immediately revealed Bucky’s panties, which did, in fact, match the bra. Only, they were just a couple sizes too small, and hung low on his hips. The way it slipped between his crack it nearly looked like a _thong_. He turned back to Steve, just for a moment to tease with smirk, and Steve could see the outline of his dick, wet and straining against the fabric, the very tip of which peaked over the top of the lacy frills. His balls were even worse off, just barely keeping from slipping out and off to the side. Bucky turned around again, ass even higher in the air and slowly pulled off each shoe.

“Oh for god's sake, Buck.”

“What?”

“Fishnets?”

Bucky dropped the shoes and hooked his thumbs over the rim of the garter. “I’ve been wearing these the whole time, dummy. Wasn’t exactly hiding ‘em. You saying you only just noticed?”

“Yes,” Steve whined desperately.

“Gosh, mister Captain America, sir. I hope you’re more observant than this when you’re out fighting crime.”

“If all the bad guys dressed like you, I might have to start letting ‘em win. Course, they wouldn’t have as nice an ass as you.”

“Like you don’t use that line on _all_ the girls.”

He got the stockings maybe halfway down his legs when Steve came from behind and pulled him back onto the bed, pawing ineffectively at the clothes he still had on.

“Hey! What’d I just say about a little warning?”

Steve moaned between a flurry of kisses to Bucky’s neck. “M’sorry. I really am. God, you’re so beautiful. Do you even know what you do to me?”

“I have an idea. Needy lil’ bitch, aintcha.”

Steve made a choked off noise and rubbed himself against Bucky’s leg. He swat Steve on the ass a couple of times, before giving him a look that said, ‘no, seriously, do not mess up my clothes’. Steve nearly cried.

It took an excruciating thirty seconds to finish carefully rolling off the hosiery and garter belts and buckles. When Steve got to the panties, he took the opportunity to cop a feel, or six, each of which earned a moan and a bite on the neck from Bucky. Steve tossed the bunched up fabric to the corner of the bed, and laid Bucky out once more beneath him.

“Buck, I’m gonna level with you here.”

“Yeah Steve?” He asked batting his long, thick black lashes, showing off his gold and pink eyeshadow.

“I want you… to sit on my face.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” he said, all breathless and doe eyed.

“Ugh, what a chore. And here I was gonna offer to suck you off.”

“That’s some kind of problem, alright.”

“We could do both, I _guess_." Bucky sighed. "Not like I was going to be able to look at that pretty face anyway once I started to smother it.”

“God Buck. You’re killing me here.”

Steve shimmied out of his pants and threw them somewhere off to the side, still too excited to bother with his shirt. Bucky popped a quick kiss to Steve’s forehead before crawling back on top, turning around, and lowering himself down.

Steve couldn’t wait. He started running his tongue along Bucky’s length as soon as the other man was close enough to do so. He grabbed fistfuls of Bucky’s ass in either hand and held it in place as he licked everywhere he could reach, not sure where to even start. He eventually settled for Bucky’s tight little hole, slurping and sucking and thrusting his tongue inside.

“Fuck, Steve.”

He whined and threw his head back, rocking his hips, practically bouncing against Steve’s face, until he remembered he was suppose to be reciprocating. Not that Steve, who’d gone completely zen about it all, would have noticed. He was already at full mast, prick bobbing up as he lapped away. Bucky took the cock in his mouth, swallowing all the way until his nose was nestled in Steve’s dark sandy colored pubes. He planted himself there and just sucked, swirling as much as he could reach without pulling off.

Steve moaned into Bucky’s skin, moving his hands higher up Bucky’s torso and gently pulling towards himself. Their mutual silence dragged on for too long and not long enough, with only filthy sucking noises to listen too until suddenly, Steve froze up and came in Bucky’s mouth. He quickly swallowed what he could, and chased down and licked up what he couldn’t. He pulled off Steve with a wet pop, and turned back around to face him with a sly look.

“It’s common courtesy to make the lady cum first. And here I gave you the privilege to eat me out. I thought you were a nice boy, but I guess you’re just like all the others. ‘M not some whore you can dump your load in and leave, you know.”

Bucky feigned a hurt look and turned away, covering his bare chest with his arms like he were suddenly embarrassed.

“No! I’m sorry, doll. You… like this… I just got too excited too fast, that’s all. You’re so beautiful I couldn’t help myself. I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky scooted up higher on Steve’s chest. “Alright, I’ll forgive you this one time. I hope that mouth on you is as strong as the rest of ya’, you little punk.”

He sat back down on Steve’s face. Steve, bless his heart, immediately set himself to work, twice as vigorously as before. Bucky rocked himself into it, eyes rolling back in bliss. He fumbled for Steve’s hand, and guided it to cock. Steve made a fist and flicked his wrist in rhythm to Bucky’s thrusts. Bucky reached for Steve’s hair, grabbing as much pf the short length he could and held Steve in place, grinding down on that perfect sweet spot.

“Fuck, Steve. Right there.”

He pulled back, and came all over Steve’s pretty face. The face that, frankly, looked like it had reached nirvana. Steve licked some off his lips., and wiped the rest off on his fingers. He looked at Bucky with half lidded eyes, and slowly licked each digit clean one by one.

“Wow Buck. You taste awful.”

Bucky hit him over the head with a pillow. “You're no prize yourself.”

“We should probably start eating more fruit or something.”

“What, and give up our delicious feasts of protein bars and frozen meals? What are we, _animals?_ ”

They met each other halfway with a soft, uncharged kiss. They collapsed on the bed, flat on their backs and with sweat and cum and spit clinging to their skin or slowly staining the sheets.

“Steve.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not falling asleep are you?”

“Uh, not anymore.”

“Good. Let’s reconvene here for round two in… five minutes. Gotta go fix myself up in the powder room,” he said with a wink. He slid off the bed and straightened out his skirt, swinging his hips as he left for the bathroom.

“Unless you’d rather just go play a board game or something,” he said, popping his head from behind the corner. “And take off that damn shirt.”

\---------

“Come on. Get a little rough. A little dirty, Steve. Come on. I need it. You need it. Come on come on come _on_.”

Steve made a noncommittal noise and shrugged, his nose buried in Bucky’s neck and long soft locks, slowly stroking Bucky back to full hardness. He’d come back from the bathroom with fresh makeup on and hair all fixed in bun with an ornate floral hair clip. Steve took one look at him, all painted up with bare tits and the skirt still barely hiding his junk, simply sat up, and crawled into Bucky’s lap when he sat down.

“Are you even listening? What’s a girl gotta do to get through that thick skull of yours, huh? Maybe I shoulda laid here waiting for you with birthday candles melting away on my nips.”

Steve _lost it_ , his whole body wracked with laughter . “Bucky, you’re awful ,” he choked out, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I want to blame it on the company I keep. But anyway, I guess if you’re not up to it, we’ll just play it ‘vanilla’, or whatever the youngins call it these days. That’s fine. I just though an esteemed captain like yourself would be willing to take risks, but I guess-”

Steve pushed Bucky down on the bed, took a deep breath, and put on what he hoped was a confidant face. He rolled his shoulders as Bucky smirked up at him like the little shit he was. He held Bucky’s jaw firm in-hand and tilted his head up, bearing a perfectly clean shaven throat.

“I’ll take care of you. Don’t get your panties in a knot, Buck.”

He pried Bucky’s lips open snatched the lace underwear discarded earlier and shoved them in Bucky’s pliant mouth.

“Keep ‘em in. Don’t make me spank you. I’ll do it with the shield.” Bucky squeaked at that, and Steve felt himself get hot at his own words. “Now turn over. Show me that cute little pussy of yours.”

Bucky half laughed, half moaned and rolled over, head to the mattress and ass in the air.

“I’m grabbing your hands, okay? Just nudge me with your foot if need you to stop. You good?”

He nodded furiously, and wiggled his hips.

Steve held Bucky down with one hand, and went to grab some slick with the other. Naturally, it was waiting right there on the night stand. Bucky thought of everything. At least, in the bedroom. Anything not sniper or sex related ended up being 99% improvised. Like that mission the other day in Annapolis…

He slapped the meat of bucky’s thigh before popping open the cap and drizzling a palm full of “massage oil” into his hand.

“Waaz waf at fof?”

“Maryland, last Friday. Just remembered you needed to be reprimanded for that little incident with the street lamp and the letter opener disguised as a pen.”

“Mawf if azz mo mooa!”

“I don’t care how cool it was. It was dangerous and barely worked.”

Bucky grinned. “Ooh, fo zcaawy. Foo gama fomiz ma?”

“Just that little slap. This time. Ya’ goon.”

"Miym mot fa ommmmm-”

Bucky’s muffled snark turned into an absurd, drawn out moan that Steve could feel in his own bones. He’d smeared the oil in the cleft of Bucky’s and slid his fingers down past his balls, still a little slick with saliva, and down to the tip.

“Push your legs together, doll.”

“Yoo dom wand ooz ma az?”

“Hey, who’s in charge here?” he said, smacking Bucky’s ass, watching his muscles ripple. “It’s my birthday, and I want to fuck those gorgeous thighs of yours.”

" _Umf_ , yef fir.”

Steve poured a bit more and smeared it into the little ‘V’ Bucky’s legs made near his crotch. It was smooth and warm and wet and tight, and Steve could still just reach Bucky’s balls with the tips of his fingers. Bucky twitched up towards it, and Steve pulled away. He just listened to Bucky breathe for a moment, then lined himself up and pushed in between Bucky’s solid legs. He curled over so his chest was flush with Bucky’s back, and gave short little thrusts, rocking them both forward. Steve clamped down on Bucky’s wrists and held them over his head against the bed, and used his other hand to caress Bucky’s front.

He ran his finger’s over Bucky’s abs, the trail of wispy hairs stretching from the navel to crotch, the deep cut of the hipbone, upwards over the solid packed obliques. He squeezed each peck, just brushing, teasing over Bucky’s nipples. Buck wanted to thrash, hump Steve's like a fucking dog was so desperate for it. Steve dragged it on, though becoming noticeably more erratic with each passing minute.

“Geez, and you tease me about what big breasts I got. Ain’t got nothing on these knockers of yours, Buck, I swear. You drive me crazy, gorgeous.”

Steve moved a little faster, and Bucky started to meet each thrust, angling them just so. Their cocks slid past one another, and coupled with the Steve’s stupidly large but welcome mass weighing him down, Bucky saw sparks.

“Buck.”

“Hm?”

“Are you close yet?” Steve panted. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

He shook his head. “Um uh." It wasn't technically a lie. He wasn't just close, he was ready to shoot his load five minutes ago and only holding back through the shear stubbornness of wanted to make Steve come first again. Bucky wanted to tease the life out of the guy for being so quick.

Steve groaned like wounded animal. His free hand wandered down, curling around loose enough so that on each thrust, Steve could hold them close together. It was too much. Bucky’s had hoped to hold off a little longer and make Steve come before him, but Steve was positively frantic now, slamming down and squeezing as tight as it could while still being comfortable.

In the end, they came within seconds of each other. Bucky felt a rush of sticky warmth between his legs, with his own cum oozing down to form a sloppy puddle beneath him. Bucky felt like he’d just turned into a giant blob of jelly, and flopped over on his side, breathing hard through his nose. He didn’t have the energy to spit the panties out.

Steve got up before even fully catching his breath. He returned after half a minute with a tall glass of ice water. He pulled Bucky up to a sitting position, and pulled the fabric out of his mouth. Bucky down the whole glass in one gulp.

"You want more?”

“Nah, I’m good. You sure know how to treat a lady right, don't cha?”

“Anything for my best gal. Next time I’ll do it right. We’ll go on a date first. I’ll buy you flowers, we’ll go to the nicest restaurant in town. We’ll take our time and I’ll fuck you real slow, right through those pretty underthings of yours.

Bucky slid into Steve's lap and draped his arms over his shoulders. His hair was all messy again. The clip had fallen out and went god knows where. They probably crushed it, and Steve felt a little guilty.

“You calling me easy, Rogers?”

"Never. ”

"Better not be. Now come on, carry me out to the kitchen. Bridal style. We got some cake to eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I put "slut shaming" in the tags, but it's not serious. Just in good fun. I also didn't know if "size kink" was an appropriate tag, but Steve is a man who loves his beef and loves it big. Not too big, though. ~~I lik~~ He likes it somewhere in the range of Tony to Thor sized. One would imagine.
> 
> Make sure to comment! Praise, scorn, suggestions, prompts, whatever. Each comment you give me adds a whole extra day to my lifespan. Help girl out, make me immortal.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here[x]](http://thewinterboulder.tumblr.com) and [here[x].](http://hjbaltimore.tumblr.com)


End file.
